


意料之外

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 6





	意料之外

*ooc  
*爽文 abo

****  
最近大学放假了，夏之光决定勤工俭学，找了个便利店的售货员夜班，图个清净写作业，还能赚一笔生活费。  
晚上人很少，偶尔会来几个情侣买避孕套或者遇到几个发情的omega或者alpha来买抑制剂。老板知道夏之光是omega，叫他晚上记得带阻断项圈，怕他会遇到危险。夏之光总是笑呵呵的答应，但从没戴过，他觉得那玩意像狗戴的，闷热不说，还不怎么好呼吸。  
只要按时吃抑制剂，应该问题不大。  
晚上人少的时候，夏之光会趴在柜台上写作业，大概十点左右，会进来一个穿校服的大眼睛男孩。脸肉嘟嘟的，大概是附近读书的男生，随时会来买点零食和文具，久而久之，夏之光便记住了那个男生。  
男生喜欢吃便利店的炸串，可等到男生放学的时候就差不多要卖完了。夏之光也是过来人，长个子如狼似虎的年纪，晚自习过后饿得那叫个完全靠一口气吊着命，所以他会给男生留一点，让他下了晚自习能吃上些热腾腾的东西。  
那个男生也很可爱，还有点害羞，知道夏之光是刻意留给他的，会红着脸说谢谢，特别像早茶店里卖的水粉馒头，让人想咬上一口。  
“你读高中吗？”  
“嗯，高二。暑假过后就高三了。”  
“哇，那很累吧，理科生？”  
“对啊，已经开始复习了。”  
男生坐在便利店的窗台桌前吃着炸串，眼圈底下黑了一圈，看得出来是长期熬夜的结果。夏之光托着腮一边听一边写着自己的作业，顺便问了问男生叫什么名字。  
“焉栩嘉。”  
“好复杂啊？哪个xu呀，也许的许吗？”  
“不是，就栩栩生辉的栩。”  
“哪个jia啊，一加一的加吗？”  
“嘉年华的嘉。”  
夏之光也不知是傻还是故意逗小孩，说完就咯咯的笑，在草稿纸上歪七八钮写了一遍递给焉栩嘉看，问他自己写对没。焉栩嘉也不好意思说这少了一撇，那多了一点，想着自己的名字本来就生涩难懂，就干脆苦笑着点点头，说了句写对了。  
“你们爸妈真的事多，我就不一样，我叫夏之光，简单吧！”  
“哪个zhi，芝士的芝吗？”小孩立马学着刚刚夏之光问他的那些套路，可奈何夏之光并没给他机会，他捞起自己的职员牌给焉栩嘉看，对方扫兴的哦了一声，低头继续吃着炸串。  
“对了，你分化没？感觉你应该是omega吧，这么晚还是别逗留太久了。”夏之光看着焉栩嘉长的跟个馒头似的，提醒着说了一句，对方大眼睛眨了眨，等了好大一会儿说了句，他是beta。  
“哥哥，你是alpha吗？”  
“不是，我是omega。”夏之光知道beta闻不到他身上的信息素味，幼稚的炫耀了一遍自己是奶香味的。焉栩嘉点着头，好像在思考什么，把串签舔了一遍又喝了口酸奶，才缓缓的说了一句，记得带阻断项圈。  
“你这样很危险的，现在很晚了。”  
“没事没事，我吃了药的，不需要戴狗链子。”  
“还是好好把项圈戴上吧。”焉栩嘉的表情很严肃，弄的夏之光有点不开心，情商低的小孩子固执的要死，还强调omega的信息素会影响alpha发情，他在公共场所还是该戴上阻断项圈。  
夏之光没理他，嫌弃小孩什么都不懂，冷笑着耸了耸肩，焉栩嘉就跟读不懂脸色一样，依旧滔滔不绝说个不停，夏之光最后还是没抑制住自己的情绪，有些凶狠的回了一句。  
“你又闻不到，你就只是个beta。”  
夏之光说完之后才意识到自己言重了，焉栩嘉表情瞬间凝固，随后有些尴尬的低下头挠了挠头发，背起书包嘟嘟囔囔说了句对不起，转身就跑进了伸手不见五指的黑夜里。  
夏之光有些后悔，小孩儿只是在担心他的安全罢了。他也知道自己过分了，打算等焉栩嘉下次来的时候赔礼道歉。  
可就是不知道焉栩嘉还会不会来。

****  
那是几周后的事情了，夏之光照常在值夜班，悠悠闲闲的看着杂志，听到店门打开的声音，他抬起头，看见了没穿校服的焉栩嘉，提着滑板进了店里。  
“嘉嘉！”夏之光知道那小子肯定看见自己了，小孩眼神躲闪，肯定是放不下面子跟自己说话。夏之光笑眯眯的走到焉栩嘉面前，老老实实的把上次发生的事情理了一遍道了歉，还说焉栩嘉想买什么随便挑，他请客。  
“我也没生气……就，就那几天复习去了，就没来。”焉栩嘉说话有点结巴，还是不敢看夏之光，脸红扑扑的，手指在滑板上搓来搓去，留下一道道白色的划痕。  
“嘿嘿，乖乖啊，想要啥我买给你~”夏之光伸出手揉了揉焉栩嘉的脑袋，小孩可算放松了警惕抬眼看夏之光。虽说他俩个子差不多，可夏之光伸手试图搂住焉栩嘉时，才发现还是有点吃力。  
这小孩发育挺好的，beta能长这么壮？  
因为是晚上没什么人，他俩有一句没一句的聊着天。焉栩嘉最后还是没让夏之光请他吃东西，他知道夏之光其实大不了自己几岁，来便利店值夜班，八成是为了勤工俭学。他俩一人拿了一瓶可乐坐在空调面前吹凉风，夏之光突然提起了，焉栩嘉想好考哪所学校的事情没。  
“还不知道，我感觉我什么大学都考不上。”  
“唉，别瞎说，努把力什么都可能的。”  
“没目标啊，对未来很迷茫，不知道自己该干啥。”  
焉栩嘉喝了口可乐，二氧化碳冲到鼻腔里，生理盐水弥漫了眼眶，他皱起眉毛低头摇了摇脑袋，又拆开一袋qq糖塞了一颗进嘴里。  
“一看你就是没对象，人家那些有对象的，目标比谁都明确。”夏之光乐呵呵的说着，盛夏的夜晚粘稠闷热，对着空调吹都不解热，夏之光干脆捞起一副扇了扇，大片白花花的肉暴露在空气中，覆着汗水，像是洗好的山竹果。  
焉栩嘉低下头捂住了鼻子，把眼神移到一边，夏之光问他怎么了，他嘟嘟囔囔说了句汗臭。  
“屁嘞，哪有什么汗臭！”  
“开玩笑啦，逗你玩呢，哥～”焉栩嘉做了个鬼脸，跳过了这个话题，又问起为什么要有对象才有目标。夏之光一脸兴奋的趴在椅背上解释道，因为人都想和喜欢的人在一起，就会特别有动力。  
“那哥你当初是为了对象去考的大学吗？”  
“emm，不是，我就单纯的想一个人住。”夏之光揉了揉脑袋，抬头看着天花板，像是在思考什么。  
“那哥你有对象吗？”焉栩嘉眼神绕到夏之光的脖颈，松了口气似的靠在椅子上，略带微笑的上下扫视夏之光，等待对方回答自己。  
“没有。”夏之光回答后焉栩嘉并没有什么情绪波动，他移了移椅子想靠近夏之光，就在手臂快要触碰到夏之光的腰肢时，对方的一句话让他缩回了手。  
“可我有喜欢的人了，我打算过几周约他出去看电影的时候，跟他表白。”夏之光一向是个很敞亮的人，即使是跟弟弟聊这些，他都不觉得有什么害臊。  
提到了喜欢的人，夏之光像打开了话匣子，他说他喜欢的那个人是个alpha，个子很高，唱歌特别好听，就像脆生生的薄荷糖。他还讲了很多很多他们之间的事情，却没发现焉栩嘉的脸色越听越差，眼神也完全暗了下来，捂着嘴看着说话滔滔不绝的夏之光。  
“那他是个很棒的人呢。”焉栩嘉的语气里听不出半点夸奖，他起身去了货架那边闲逛，夏之光也没在意，继续说他的心上人是多么优秀，也不管焉栩嘉听没听进去。最后，焉栩嘉打断了夏之光的话，说自己有点事情要去办，明天再来找夏之光玩。突如其来的告辞让夏之光有点尴尬，但还是点了点头，看着焉栩嘉滑着滑板离开了。  
难道他又说错话了？

****  
结果第二天晚上焉栩嘉又没有来，夏之光一个人守着便利店直到深夜。中途间有个痞里痞气的男生来买了一袋尼龙扎带，这玩意平常很少卖的出去，再加上买东西的人看起来怪怪的，犹豫了一会儿，又从柜台边拿了个避孕套叫一起结账。  
“你几点下班啊？”男生结完账笑嘻嘻的问了一句，夏之光瞬间闻到了一股酒精味，是alpha的信息素，他连忙往后退了几步。  
“唉，别怕啊，我对你没有恶意的。”男生看着夏之光的反应，笑得更加诡异了，还指了指自己的脖子，叫夏之光记得戴项圈。  
“你这样的omega大半夜把脖子露出来，跟外面的站街的婊子可没这么差别。”男生诡谲的看了一眼夏之光，撑着桌子，从牙缝里一字一顿的抛出一句话来。  
“当心被人强奸啊，漂亮婊子～”男生说完提着口袋哼着小曲走了，夏之光都还没反应过来发生了什么。所说值夜班肯定会遇到各种各样的怪人，可这样的警告还是第一次，夏之光觉得后背发凉，急忙去给便利店上了锁，打算去员工宿舍里拿项圈戴上。  
总有种不好的感觉。  
夏之光走到员工宿舍，在柜子里翻找着自己的项圈，他记得店长给过他一个，但放在哪里了，他早就忘了。本以为这就够倒霉了，店里突然停了电，整个商店陷入黑暗之中，夏之光的手机又放在了收银台那边，他只能摸黑站了起来。  
眼睛好不容易适应了黑暗，他猜肯定又是跳闸了，这家便利店的线路年久失修，这种事情也不是第一次。他要快点去重启电闸，冰箱里的东西要是坏了化了，他可赔不起。可他去了配电室才发现，电闸都是好的，开了几次灯都没亮，他只好去收银台拿了手机，仔细检查一下电表。  
可真相让他毛骨悚然。  
整个电箱里，只有电灯的那根线断掉了，其余都是完好的，而断的那根线明显是被人割断的，截面整齐。夏之光意识到情况危机，正准备报警逃跑，就有人从身后给了他一脚，他栽倒在地，手机掉落在一边，手电还没有关。  
“操你妈……”夏之光也不是什么小个子男生，翻过身就想跟那人搏斗，他挥起巴掌重重的打在那人脸上，那人也被打的一个踉跄，夏之光乘机逃跑，配电室里突然像爆炸了一颗炸弹一般，弥漫着一股火药味。  
不怀好意的alpha信息素，对omega是致命的。  
只是几秒钟的事情，夏之光就有些头昏目眩，没站稳靠在墙上，可他嘴里还是骂骂咧咧，虽然作为omega，但他还是坚定自己是个真男人，威胁着那人说自己已经报警了，叫他好之为之。  
那人也不怕他，一个alpha也没理由怕一个叽叽呀呀快发情的omega。他逐渐靠近夏之光，像一堵墙一样压在夏之光身上，力气大的出奇，火药味的信息素也快把逼疯，即使夏之光想尽办法想从角落里溜出去，脱力和男人的压制已经让他几欲跌在地上。  
“操你妈……”夏之光嘴上还是不服输，可在他倔强的间隙，男人的手已经绕到他的身后，逐渐收紧，他剧烈的反抗想要逃，男人的大腿就挤进他两腿之间，手也握住夏之光的脖子，一使劲夏之光就出不了气。  
体魄方面，即使是最强壮的omega也打不过一个普通的alpha，上天赐予他们野兽般的体格，这男人居然用来干这档子事情。夏之光用手使劲的捶打男人的胸口，两条腿胡乱的蹬来蹬去，男人干脆把他捞到配电室的桌子上放着，却被夏之光乘机咬了一口。  
“死婊子。”男人吃疼，挥起巴掌就打在夏之光脸上，夏之光往下倒的时候他使劲抓了一把夏之光的衣领，人就像断线的娃娃一样挂在他手臂上，衣服崩掉几颗扣子，露出白花花的胸口，脖子和脸都是殷红一片。  
夏之光被打懵了，颧骨火辣辣的疼，男人提起他下巴的时候，他很是安静，只是眼眶里不断的滚出泪珠，抿着玫瑰色的小嘴，上面还沾着血丝，头发乱糟糟的，上衣也被扯的歪七八钮，乳尖都暴露在空气中。  
“就这样，老实一点。”男人喘着气，说话的声音有点颤抖，一只手握住夏之光的手腕，一只手从背后的包里拿出尼龙扎准备捆住夏之光，却不料对方一把扯下了他的口罩，趁着男人脸时，夏之光又想跑。  
按理说，强奸犯暴露了外貌就不敢再去追人，可这家伙大概是自暴自弃了，他快步冲上去扼住夏之光的手腕，朝着夏之光的肚子狠狠地就是一脚，看着夏之光痛苦的跪在地上干呕，浑身脱力，彻底失去了反抗的力气。  
夏之光再被男人按在墙上的最后一秒，可算借着微弱的手电光看清了男人是谁，他万万想不到会是他，他以为会是那个买尼龙绳的流氓地痞，却没想到，是他最放松警惕的弟弟，焉栩嘉。  
他骗了自己，他是个alpha。  
夏之光开始哭，他的手已经被绑在了身后，像是认命了一般呜咽，逐渐变成哀嚎，不同于刚刚反抗的那股劲，那声音分明是绝望的，害怕的，惹得焉栩嘉怒火中烧，掏出刀子抵在夏之光脖子上，威胁他再乱叫就把他脖子划开。  
“你自找的。”焉栩嘉露出狰狞的表情，与其说那是威胁夏之光，不如说那是安慰他自己。他看见夏之光哭他就心烦意乱，干脆把人翻了个面按在桌子上，胡乱的开始解夏之光的裤带。

****  
夏之光拧着腰挣扎，被拽下裤子的那一瞬间，焉栩嘉冷笑出声，原来夏之光已经湿了一裤子，再怎么说是个小omega，面对alpha的信息素，还是一点抵抗力都没有。  
焉栩嘉伸手去摩擦他那滑腻腻的臀缝，手指毫无预兆的就插了进去，夏之光掰着腿挣扎了几下，刚想骂几句，就被焉栩嘉用内裤塞住了嘴，嗯嗯啊啊的发不出声音，呼吸时都有自己的膻腥味在口腔里翻滚。  
夏之光还没做过这档子事，他万万想不到，自己的第一次居然会以这种方式失去。他呜咽着，感受着异物一点点深入他的体内，未经人事的他紧张的要死，把焉栩嘉的手指夹得很紧，对方恼怒的挥起巴掌，拍打在夏之光的臀肉上，巴掌声清脆，一声接着一声，完全是对夏之光的羞辱，惩罚他刚刚的反抗和不服从。  
omega的后穴其实根本不需要怎么扩张就能进入，天生为繁衍而生的第二性别，完全是为了应和alpha粗大性器的温柔乡。焉栩嘉也没什么耐心，手指就在夏之光的甬道里粗暴的顶弄，夏之光难受的两腿绷直，扭着腰，鼻子里发出嗯嗯啊啊的粘腻咛呢，被这奇怪的感觉折磨的羞耻痛苦，而焉栩嘉的动作越发杂乱无章，仿佛这么做就是为了让夏之光屈服。  
焉栩嘉又加了一根手指，故意分开把后穴软肉撑得一条褶皱都没有，来回的抽插已经让软肉肿胀发烫，被粗暴对待的处女穴很快就被插破流血，夏之光呜呜咽咽，却得不到焉栩嘉一点同情。  
即使鲜血已经混着体液顺着大腿流到地上，焉栩嘉还是插入了第三根手指，开始往最深处顶弄，就在手指触碰到一个凸起的小点，夏之光突然反应很大的挣扎了几下，焉栩嘉冷笑着按住他的腰，开始朝那个点不停按压。  
他知道那是夏之光的敏感点，被发掘花蕾的夏之光浑身颤抖，呻吟也变得甜腻起来，焉栩嘉伸手摸了一把夏之光的性器，已经挺立起来，还在趟水，他满意的笑了，骂夏之光骚，是装清高的婊子，夏之光埋着头哭泣，羞耻和愤怒在胸口累积。  
焉栩嘉抽出手指的时候发出一声色情的水声，没等夏之光的小穴合上，他就扶着性器插了进去，还坏心眼的把包里没开封的避孕套摆到夏之光面前，看着夏之光的眼神逐渐惊慌，双腿不停地摆动，他越发激动起来。  
“你要是不那么反抗，我还打算戴套做一次就放过你。”焉栩嘉一边操弄着浑身瘫软却依旧无力挣扎的夏之光，一边抚摸着他的后颈，饥渴的舔了舔嘴唇，恨不得马上咬上去标记他，“可看你反抗的这么厉害，我今天就要你怀孕，把你操成我的小婊子。”  
焉栩嘉猛地深顶，顺便扯出了夏之光嘴里的内裤，拽着他的头发把他微微拉起，夏之光咬着唇打死不叫出声，眼泪不停的流，身为omega的本能让他并不觉得被侵犯有多难受，反而萌生了一种奇怪的快感。  
被操到怀孕，怀上小宝宝。夏之光眼神迷离，这可怕的念头预示着他已经发情，焉栩嘉弯腰亲在他的脸上，火药味的信息素就往他鼻子里钻，他一时没忍住，被焉栩嘉的一记深顶操射了。  
“呵，这不挺喜欢的吗？”  
焉栩嘉被取悦了，掐着夏之光的腰操的更深，袋囊拍打着夏之光的屁股发出淫靡的水声，粗硬的阴毛摩擦着夏之光娇嫩的肉穴，血液和体液被打成白沫粘在两人的交合处，有些还凝在了焉栩嘉的耻毛上。  
鲜血顺着洁白的皮肤流下，触目惊心，可在焉栩嘉眼里完全是一道艳丽的风景。焉栩嘉叫夏之光叫点好听的，可对方还是紧咬着下唇，一副誓死不屈的样子，逗的焉栩嘉冷笑几声，一巴掌拍在夏之光的屁股上。  
“等我把你操怀孕了，我就是你老公，听到没？”  
焉栩嘉掐着夏之光的腰，那本就纤细的腰肢上已经有了紫红色的手指印。焉栩嘉把性器整根拔出，等个几秒钟之后又快速整根插回去，就这样缓慢的大开大合的操弄着夏之光，碾过夏之光体内的每一个敏感点，在他生殖腔口摩擦，还坏心眼的撸动夏之光挺立的前端，用手指去刮那个小眼，没折腾几下，被抵着前例腺操的夏之光就又不争气的被操射了。  
夏之光浑身痉挛，小穴被磨的发红，哭哭唧唧的高潮着，大腿紧绷，因高潮而缩紧的后穴一股股吐着淫水，焉栩嘉的性器还抵着他的前列腺摩擦，操的夏之光腰腿发软。  
又在一次深顶，性器微微抵开一点生殖腔，被进入最深处的恐惧和快感日夏之光终于憋不住叫出声，张大嘴不停喘气，一声比一声高，像受虐的小猫一般让人心疼。  
“求求你，不要，不要进来……”  
焉栩嘉听到了求饶声，反而被取悦了，拽着夏之光的腿就把他翻了一面，粗大的性器也搅着软肉在他体内转了一圈，夏之光爽的尖叫一声，弓起身子像搁浅的鱼一样挣扎。  
“太深了，那里面不行，不行，要怀孕……”  
夏之光拼尽全力维护着自己的生殖腔，他知道一旦进入，就不会再有还手之力。焉栩嘉更用力的操干起来，一次次往闭合的生殖腔口上撞，夏之光都有种被捅穿了的错觉感，屁股又酸又疼，腰也发软直不起来，只好瘫在桌子上痛哭，维持体力闭合自己的生殖腔口。  
“求求你，不要，我还不想怀孕……放过我……”  
夏之光的求饶声没得到回应，焉栩嘉扛着他的腿疯狂的在他体内冲撞，像打桩机一样次次碾压过生殖腔口附近的软肉，夏之光疼得哭，疼得头昏目眩，感觉自己快要被焉栩嘉操坏了，连续射了两次已经射不出来别的东西了。  
“叫声老公，放过你。”  
焉栩嘉开了条件，夏之光喘着气立马流着眼泪告饶，一口一个老公叫的软绵绵的，焉栩嘉得逞一笑，把夏之光翻了回去，握住了他的后颈。  
神志不清的夏之光没搞懂情况，手指还推着焉栩嘉的小腹，嘴里含含糊糊的叫着老公，一声又一声，勾的人心神不定。焉栩嘉的动作停了下来，只不过性器还留在里面，握住夏之光后颈的手像撸猫一样安抚着身下的小可怜。  
夏之光以为结束了，卸力一般瘫在桌子上，大口大口的喘着气，等待焉栩嘉退出他的体内。就在夏之光浑身放松的时候，焉栩嘉突然握住他的腰，卯足了劲插入了夏之光的生殖腔，等迷迷糊糊的夏之光反应过来时，粗大的性器已经占据了他可怜的深处。  
“不要，不要，不要……不要！”夏之光的声音从呜咽变成哀嚎，焉栩嘉小幅度的在他生殖腔里滑动，可每一次抽送都卯足了劲，胯骨撞在夏之光的屁股上激起肉浪。夏之光觉得肚子好痛，什么东西在逐渐胀大，焉栩嘉安慰着夏之光，却在靠近他之后，一口咬在了夏之光的脖子上。  
热浪。  
夏之光眼泪瞬间流了出来，尖叫着挣扎，滚烫的精液一股股射进他的生殖腔，性器成结压住了他的前列腺，夏之光已经射不出来了，取而代之的是没憋住的尿液，他被一个alpha操尿了，还被标记内射。  
“不要……”  
夏之光像小鹿一样夹着腿，可失禁后滚烫的液体已经顺着大腿流了一地，他羞耻的头皮发麻。焉栩嘉到不嫌弃，抚摸着夏之光鼓胀的小腹，满足的喟叹着，期待这里能给他孕育一个新生命。  
如果不强奸，他睡不到夏之光；如果不让他怀孕，他得不到夏之光。  
身下的人挣扎幅度越来越小，焉栩嘉知道夏之光应该是昏倒了。他松开夏之光后，对方果然没有再动，眼睛闭着，鼻子和眼眶都是一片殷红。  
焉栩嘉收拾完残局，直到最后也没松开夏之光的束缚，他用外套盖住夏之光，把他抱起来，门口有车在等他，而开车的人，就是刚刚替他买避孕套和尼龙扎绳的流氓。  
“打算怎么办？杀了？”  
“不杀，我要留着。”焉栩嘉看着怀里昏睡着的疲惫的爱人，嘴上勾起一抹诡异的笑容，“我的孩子还在他肚子里呢。”  
他是我的了。


End file.
